The Breakfast Club
by Glassh0use 0phelia
Summary: Exactly how it sounds.  Rated M for later coarse language, drug use, and mentioned content.


SHERMER HIGH SCHOOL  
_'Saturday...March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Xemnas...We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for _  
_whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? _  
_You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.'_

* * *

Namine and her Father are sitting in their car in the parking lot. Namine is the prom queen and is clearly a snob.  
"I can't believe you can't get me out of this. I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything."  
Namine complained.  
"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." The Father cheered.  
Namine rolled her eyes and got out of the car and walked up the school front steps

* * *

Zexion's Car... His Mother is there and so is his little sister, Kairi. He is sort of a nerd.  
"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" His Mother interrogated  
" Last..." Zexion quietly proclaimed.  
" Well get in there and use the time to your advantage..." His Mother Demanded.  
"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing." Zexion Explained.  
" Well mister you figure out a way to study." She Nagged.  
"Yeah!" Kairi Added on.  
"Well go!" His mother demanded.  
Zexion got out of the car and walked towards the school.

* * *

Roxas' Car Roxas and his Father are sitting in the car. Roxas is clearly a jock, he's wearing a letterman jacket with lots of patches on it.  
"Hey, I screwed around...guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport." His Father reassured  
" Yeah, Mom already reamed me, all right?" Roxas sighed.  
"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case!" His Father severely scolded. Roxas gets out of the car and walks into the school.

* * *

Axel was walking towards the school. He is wearing sunglasses. A car is coming towards him but he doesn't stop walking. The car slams on its breaks directly in front of him. Axel gets out of the frame. Out of the car steps Xion. She is dressed all in black. She steps forward to look in the car's front window and the car drives away.

* * *

The School Library... There are six tables in two rows of three. Namine is sitting at the front table. Zexion comes in and sits at the table behind her. Roxas comes in and points at the chair next to Namine at the front table.  
She shrugs and he sits there. In walks Axel, he touches everything on the checkout desk and takes a few things in the process.  
He walks over to where Zexion is sitting and points to the table on the opposite side of the Library. Zexion reluctantly gets up and moves.  
Axel sits at the table where Zexion was and puts his feet up. Xion walks in. She walks all the way around the library and sits in the back corner table, just behind Zexion. Roxas and Namine look at each other and snicker.  
Zexion looks at her in confusion and then turns away.

Xemnas, a teacher, walks in. He holds a stack of papers in his left hand.  
"Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..." Xemnas sarcastically comments.  
Namine raises her hand.  
"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here..." She explained,  
Xemnas doesn't care. He just continues to talk.  
" It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..." Xemnas looked down upon them.

Axel spits into the air and catches the spit in his mouth again.  
Namine looks like she is going to gag.  
" ...and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats." He continues  
He glances up at Axel and points at him.  
"...and you..." He started.  
Xemnas pulls the chair out from under Axel's feet.  
" ...will not sleep. All right people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are." Xemnas teased  
"Is this a test?" Axel joked.  
Xemnas passes out paper and pencils and takes no notice of Axel.  
" And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Axel?" Xemnas glared at him.  
Axel looks up. "Crystal..." He confirmed  
"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even-decide whether or not you care to return." Xemnas continued on.

Zexion raises his hand and then stands.  
"You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause..." He started.  
"Sit down Johnson..." Xemnas commanded  
"Thank you sir..." Zexion Shrunk back. He sits.

"My office..." Xemnas talked as he points.  
" ...is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised..."  
He looks around at them.  
"...any questions?"  
"Yeah...I got a question." Axel inserted.  
Xemnas looks at him suspiciously.  
" Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Axel questioned.  
" I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Axel, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."  
Xemnas leaves.


End file.
